


limp

by stardustgirl



Series: AU of an AU [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU of an AU, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Imperial AU, Technically not angst for once, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: He’s had the limp for years.  But it was only a small price to pay.





	limp

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whumptober “manhandling” prompt.

They pull him by the arms, ignoring his yells as he kicks out violently and struggles against them. A hand suddenly grasps him by the elbow, hard, and jerks him to a stop before throwing him down onto the pavement.

He scrambles to his feet, breathing hard as he glances around at them with wary eyes. One takes a step toward him and his gaze snaps to him, breathing speeding up.

He has only a moment’s notice before someone strikes him in the back of the head.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up roughly, half-drugged and being dragged along the duracrete. They shove something into the side of his neck and he’s out again.

 

* * *

 

 

The final time he wakes, he’s being restrained with binders before he’s shoved into a speeder. He’s painfully awake and aware of the cut on his lower leg from a vibroblade one of them had.

He glances over the side of the speeder, breathing shallow. They’re heading to the spaceport. He knows what’s going to happen if he gets there.

Pushing himself up onto the seat, he climbs over the side of the vehicle and drops.  He hits the duracrete hard on his side.

There’s yells as they realize he’s gone. He pushes himself to his feet, wincing and crying out as his leg nearly buckles beneath him.

But he breaks out running back toward the Complex as fast as he can, ignoring the fact that he’s nearly dragging his right leg.


End file.
